This application relates to an inverter to supply sinusoidal output voltage to the loads, including non-linear loads.
Inverters are used in power supplies, such as for electric motors. A DC source supplies DC power through a gate drive to control the voltage supplied downstream towards the motor. In one application typically used on aircraft, 400 hertz is required. To achieve this with a voltage supplied from the common 270 volt DC power supply, a 400 hertz transformer has been used. This has required a relatively large size and weight for the overall inverter.